<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LadyHawke by Mouse9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682106">LadyHawke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9'>Mouse9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shop, F/F, I wish I could remember the person who threw this idea into my brain, Text messaging, dangerous women being cute and dangerous, meet cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as an average morning at a popular coffee shop spirals in surprising ways when the statuesque personal assist of Mycroft Holmes and Sherlock Holmes' favorite pathologist run into each other...literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthea/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Double Shot Cappuccino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“One Venti cappuccino, extra shot.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Leif.”</p>
<p>Anthea took the drink, her first boost of the day with grateful hands, her mind already on the day, gaze already drifting to her mobile and its rows and columns of appointments, schedules, and emails demanding, insisting, and pleading for even five minutes of her boss’ time. </p>
<p>There was a scuffle, the coffee shop was more crowded than usual today, a jostle, someone catching her heel.  The move sent her off balance and she stumbled.  Her shoulder collided with someone and the drink slipped form her hands.</p>
<p>“Dammit!”  she seethed, turning to fix an icy glare to the person so impatient to place their order that they couldn’t’ wait the extra one second for her to step aside.  Behind her, she heard the sharp intake of breath, but she ignored it.  Her schedule was off kilter now and she needed to get moving. </p>
<p>“Leif…”</p>
<p>“On it!”  the upbeat voice of her favorite barista called out having seen the accident. </p>
<p>The following shaky breath behind her caught her attention and she looked behind her.  The remnants of her drink were firmly ensconced on the blouse and jumper of the petite woman now in front of her.  She pulled the blouse away from her skin tin an attempt to prevent further burning.  Already, Anthea could see the angry red blotchy skin of her upper chest from where the hot drink had fallen direction onto her. </p>
<p>“Oh!”  Anthea’s eyes widened in horror.  “I am so sorry!”</p>
<p>The woman glanced up at her and Anthea recognized the pixyish features of Holmes’ the younger’s preferred pathologist, Molly Hooper.”</p>
<p>“Fine.  It’s…fine.”  She sighed, still waving her blouse as if to cool her blouse.  “It’s…I think I can switch out shirts at work.”</p>
<p>“Dr. Hooper, I heartily apologize,” she said.  “Please, send me the bill for the cleaning and I’ll happily pay it.”</p>
<p>The woman looked up at the use of her name.  She peered then recognition shone in her eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh, hello.  thank you but it’s fine really.  Just an accident.”  Her gaze moved to the person behind Anthea, giving them a cold glare. </p>
<p>“I insist.”</p>
<p>Leif came around the counter and handed her a replacement drink and one to Molly as well.”</p>
<p>“You’re usual, Dr. Hooper,” Leif said, and Molly smiled. The brightening of her features at the offer of a drink paused Anthea.  The petite woman might not have the beauty of a supermodel, but she was beautiful in her simplicity.  Her face shone when she smiled, and Anthea’s breath caught. </p>
<p>‘How much do I- “</p>
<p>“On the house.” Leif insisted.  “I saw what happened.”</p>
<p>The mobile in Anthea’s hand vibrated telling her Mr. Holmes had left his home.  She was dangerously behind schedule.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” she said, taking the drink.  “I have to go.  Send me the bill Dr. Hooper, I insist.”</p>
<p>And she was off, out the door and to the waiting car. Despite her attention back on her mobile schedule, mentally rearranging her duties to make up for the lost five minutes, there was a part of her mind that was still back in that coffee shop, looking down at Molly Hooper’s smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly hurried into the locker room at Barts, caramel latte in hand, to change into a scrub shirt.  Her blouse and jumper were soiled, in need of a good cleaning and no matter what was said, there was no way she could just send a cleaning bill to Mycroft Holmes’ personal assistant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve met her a few times, professionally, but I’ve no idea of her name…” she murmured as they watched the statuesque honey blonde hurry from the coffee shop. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She just goes by A here,” Leif said before heading back behind the counter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The event was still on her mind hours later when Sherlock and John entered her lab. The tall, handsome consulting detective and she were friends, no matter how he acted towards her in front of others. </p>
<p>He spotted her, noticed the scrub top and she could feel the deduction coming.</p>
<p>“Mishap at the coffee shop this morning, Molly?” He mused with a raised eyebrow. It wasn’t a question.  He knew bloody well what had happened, so she ignored it.  Behind him, John Watson smirked critically. </p>
<p>“Do you know the name of Mycroft’s assistant?” she asked instead, catching them both off guard. </p>
<p>“Anthea?”  The startled question came form John and they both looked at him.  He puffed out his chest.  “We talked when your brother kidnapped me.”</p>
<p>“No.”  Sherlock disputed before turning back to Molly.  “Why?  Has my brother summoned you?  What does he want now?”</p>
<p>“No, no, nothing like that.  I was curious.”</p>
<p>He made a noncommittal noise, eyes still taking in her outfit.  Seeing enough, he blinked and let the matter drop. </p>
<p>“Mrs. Islington.  Have you the reports on her yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed a quarter of an hour, with Watson glancing at her mismatched outfit dismissively as Holmes glanced through the reports. </p>
<p>She ignored the man; he was trying too hard anyway and his jealousy act regarding her wouldn’t win him any points.  Anyone who knew Sherlock, really knew Sherlock, could see he was already committed to someone.  If he chose not to say whom, it wasn’t anyone’s business. </p>
<p>When they’d first met, she harbored a crush on him, but it had morphed quickly into a good, steady friendship between the two of them.  She was happy with their relationship and she was not about to step aside because a confused man with anger issues didn’t think her worthy enough.</p>
<p>“I know who did it.”  Sherlock said as he closed the folder.  “John, call Lestrade and tell him to meet us at the Montague House. Molly, tell my brother if he has a case for me to contact me, not go through you.”</p>
<p>He briefly touched her forearm in gratitude as he turned from her, a move hidden by the swirl of his coat and rushed out with the smaller man, leaving her alone once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The day was full of the usual fare.  Anthea had been on the move the first half of the morning, arriving an entire eight minutes before her employer.  As he strode through the entrance of their enjoined office space, his ice blue eyes took her in and without pause, ordered that the morning coffee be delayed by ten minutes as he needed to make a call.   He didn’t, she knew he didn’t, but she was grateful for the reprieve. </p>
<p>When she stepped in exactly ten minutes later, more pulled together than she was when he entered, his glanced her over and gave a small nod.  And like that the day began.</p>
<p>It was past two when Anthea was finally able to sit and relax.  Mr. Holmes was currently in a private closed-door meeting in which the assistants were not allowed.  Which left her sitting in the atrium office eating a small salad as quickly as she could while scrolling through her phone.</p>
<p>Pulling up a website intending to do a bit of window shopping, her gaze fell upon a silk peach blouse hat was showcased on the first page.  Images of Molly Hooper crept up into her mind; the English Rose complexion, brown hair in a ponytail, chocolate eyes looking up at her.  Anthea clicked the item, estimated the woman to wear a small size and put it into the cart. Continuing to scroll, now in earnest, when the image of a jumper in pale blues and peach appeared.  She clicked that as well. </p>
<p>They had only met a few times, when Mr. Holmes needed to confirm Dr. Hooper’s association with Holmes the younger and other time when her employer needed a “favour” from her.  Each time, Anthea has noticed the woman but never could truly <em>notice</em> her as she was not alone. She knew enough to know that would never see a bill for Dr. Hooper’s cleaning. So sending a replacement was the next best thing.  She put the order through the with request that it be delivered. The combination would complement Dr. Hooper nicely and if she were incredibly lucky, perhaps she would catch sight of the woman wearing it one day.</p>
<p>Order placed, lunch disposed of, teeth checked, Anthea was prepared as the meeting ended and Mr. Holmes strode through the doors. To anyone else there wouldn’t have been a noticeable difference in his attitude, but she knew him, saw the extra tightening of his shoulders and the thin line of his mouth. The meeting hadn’t gone as planned. Standing gracefully, she was at his side, fingers flying over the keyboard of her phone before he reached the outer hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It was twilight when Molly arrived home holding a bag carrying her soiled top and jumper.  The scrub shirt was cold and scratchy against her still red chest. She would need to put more ointment on after her shower.</p>
<p>A box sat on her front porch, the lettering on top telling her it was from Selfridges. Pausing, Molly looked at the box, then glanced around the street in front of her house.   Confused and wary, she scooped it up and carried it inside.</p>
<p>The box was correctly labeled with her name and address on it, but she hadn’t ordered anything from Selfridges.  Even in her most home drunken state, the idea of online shopping there never would have crossed her mind. Toby hopped upon the island, rubbing first against her then the box, purring and meowing his objection that she was not taking care of his needs. </p>
<p>“Hush,” she gave him distracted pet, still frowning at the box. “I’ll feed you in a minute.”</p>
<p>Taking off her coat, she cut open the tape on the package and carefully lifted the lid. The white wrapping paper covered the items, adorned with a gold sticker holding the two pieces together.  A folded note lay on top.  Curious, she opened the card.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Recompense for your ruined items. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please accept this token with my apologies and my compliments. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>A</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Molly blushed; this was too much.  Carefully separating the tissue paper, she gasped in delight when she spied the silken blouse and complimenting jumper.  While not something she would have ever bought for herself-too expensive- both items were exquisite.</p>
<p>She wished there were a way to thank the woman without getting either Holmes brothers involved.  Getting them involved meant questions.  Questions she was sure how to answer. </p>
<p>Smiling brightly, Molly picked up the blouse and jumper, holding it to her. </p>
<p>Maybe, one day, they meet at the coffee shop again, hopefully not literally and she could properly thank the woman.  Maybe even show off the new acquisition.</p>
<p>It was that thought that made her smile widen.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caramel Latte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the last warm day before winter finally got its claws into the weather and took over the season.  Enjoying the weather, Anthea chose a dark blue wrap dress, long sleeve, and matching heels.  There was a meeting this afternoon, an important one and she knew that Mr. Holmes would be wearing blue.  Matching him in cases like that reinforced his power dynamic.</p>
<p>It was still early when she walked into her favorite coffee shop. The tinkling of the bells above the door rang out in the nearly empty shop as she stepped in. </p>
<p>“Morning!”  Leif called out, then whistled.  “Don’t you look delectable today?”</p>
<p>Her lips curved into a smile as she stepped towards the counter. “Good morning.  Do I?  It’s just another Thursday.”</p>
<p>The look told her he didn’t believe her but he wasn’t going to say anything. She glanced down at her phone as the door tinkled again and someone stepped inside. Over the sound of the steamer, she heard Leif whistle again. </p>
<p>“It is my lucky day.  That color pallet looks good on you!”</p>
<p>“Does it?”  the familiar voice answered, and Anthea felt her heart stutter as she lifted her head to look, truly look at the woman.</p>
<p>Molly Hooper stood in the entrance, blushing at Leif’s compliment. She wore the peach blouse and matching blue and peach jumper Anthea had bought to replace the soiled outfit the month before.  The trousers she wore to match were work serviceable but still were of a shade of blue that pulled the outfit together.  Her hair was back in a French braid and Anthea’s eyes took her in entirely. As if feeling the eyes on her, Molly glanced over then did a double take, her cheeks pink once more as she recognized her.</p>
<p>“Wow.”  She said.  “You look amazing!”</p>
<p>Anthea’s lips quirked.  “Leif is correct, that color pallet really does suit.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well. It’s nothing that I would’ve bought, I usually just go with outfits I think look cute. But it’s different when I get a gift from someone who knows how to put outfits together.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Anthea sniffed elegantly.  “It wasn’t a gift, it was an apology.”</p>
<p>“Well, whatever it was, thank you.  I love it.”</p>
<p>“Good.” </p>
<p>She was flustered.  People she usually attracted or were attracted to were sophisticated, elegant, rich, aloof.  None of these adjectives described the women standing before her looking awkward and smiling at her.  Yet when those dark eyes looked up at her or when she smiled, Anthea could feel her body warm.  It’s was…unusual to say the least.</p>
<p>A soft clearing of a throat broke through her musings and she glanced towards the counter. Leif stood leaning against the flat of the counter, a smug knowing smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>“Your drink.”</p>
<p>Eyes narrowed; Anthea stepped toward the counter to take her usual. The barista held out another drink as well towards Molly.</p>
<p>“And yours Molly.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you Leif!” She too approached the counter and Anthea made a snap decision.</p>
<p>“Put them both on my bill.”</p>
<p>Leif’s eyebrows rose up his forehead and his smirk grew an inch wider. </p>
<p>“Well then…”  Looking cockier than Maggie Smith as the Dowager Countess, he straightened and sauntered the two steps to the register. </p>
<p>“Oh, really, you don’t have to- “</p>
<p>“I want to.”  Anthea interrupted.  Molly paused, a small smile on her lips as she took a drink from her cup. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Lord, what was happening to her?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is going to sound silly,” Molly said instead.  “But I don’t even know your name.  I’ve met you several times and you gifted me beautiful clothes and bought me coffee and I don’t even know who I’m to thank. I asked Sherlock and John said your name was Anthea but…”</p>
<p>Anthea snorted indelicately.  “What did Mr. Holmes say?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t. Just rolled his eyes at John’s declaration so I assume it’s not correct.”</p>
<p>“May I offer you a ride to work?”  she said suddenly.  Molly played with the sleeve on her to-go cup, then looked up at her. </p>
<p>“If it’s not too much trouble?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.”  She looked to Leif who was clearly enjoying their exchange and took the receipt.  “Same time tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait.”  Came the smug reply. </p>
<p>Holding out an arm in a gesture for her to leave the shop, Anthea followed Molly out into the early morning, the crowd on the walk heavier than it was earlier.  The city was waking up now and her inhabitants were beginning to step into the warm London morning to make their way to their respective jobs.  The sleek black car idled at the curb and the driver held open the door for her. </p>
<p>“Please.”  Anthea offered.  Molly slid into the dark interior and Anthea followed.  The noise from a waking city was muffled as the door closed, trapping them both in a dark, cool interior.  In front, the door opened and closed as the driver climbed in. </p>
<p>“Miss?”</p>
<p>“Stop at St. Bartholomew’s Hospital first, please Harrison?”</p>
<p>“John Watson…isn’t wrong.”  She answered as the car slid easily into the morning traffic.  “It is the name I am known as in the employment of Mr. Holmes the elder. “</p>
<p>“But it’s more of a code name.”  Molly said, taking another drink.  “Not your real name.  Do you ever use your real name, with anyone?”</p>
<p>“It’s more of a professional name.”  She amended with a small smile.  “I actually do have a code name.  And yes, Mr. Holmes knows my real name, although he rarely uses it.”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll call you Anthea.”</p>
<p>Anthea’s brow furrowed.  “You aren’t going to ask what my real name is?”</p>
<p>Molly shrugged, taking another drink, both of her hands holding the cup.  “It isn’t my business.  If you want to tell me one day, I’ll happily keep your secret.  Until then, I can call you Anthea.”  She turned and smiled brightly. “It’s nice to officially meet you Anthea.”</p>
<p>“I- “</p>
<p>“Miss?”</p>
<p>The car has stopped in front of the entrance to the hospital, waiting for their passenger to exit. Molly looked out the tinted window, then picked up her bag. </p>
<p>“Thank you for the ride and the coffee,” she lifted the cup in a small salute.  Opening the door, she put out a foot, looking back at Anthea.  Her gaze roamed over Anthea’s face and dress for a moment before another bright smile lit up her face.  “See you later Anthea.”</p>
<p>Then she was gone, and the door closed.  Anthea leaned forward, watching Molly make her way through the people entering and exiting the hospital as the car drove off.  Only when the entrance was no longer in view did she lean back against the leather upholstery.</p>
<p>“Hell,” she whispered. </p>
<p>Molly Hooper was on the list of people approved by Mr. Holmes the elder regarding his brother.  She knew the woman could keep a secret, better than some members of Parliament. But…in the end what did that matter?  Molly Hooper? </p>
<p> What in the hell was she doing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Afternoon Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re seeing someone.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Molly countered, not moving from her position in front of the microscope as she analyzed cultures. “The only person I’ve seen in the last week is you. Well, and John.” </p>
<p>She glanced up, gaze sweeping through the mostly empty lab before returning to her cultures.  “Where is John anyway?”</p>
<p>“Probably still in the canteen chatting up a nurse in a pointless attempt to invoke jealousy.” Sherlock was sitting beside her, his focus on his own experimental cultures.  This time Molly did look up. </p>
<p>“Are you going to tell him you’re spoken for?”</p>
<p>“Should I have to? I should think my distain when he brings up relationships would rather speak for itself. Stop deflecting, we’re talking about you.”</p>
<p>“Must we?”</p>
<p>He straightened in the chair and turned to Molly.  “I am not your girlfriends Molly, I don’t want the excruciating details of your person, I would prefer not to if it’s all the same. I just want to make sure you aren’t attempting to involve yourself with another version of Moriarty.”</p>
<p>The memories of the last month, not-so-accidental morning coffee shop meetings, offers of rides to work, light conversation over the smell of caramel and espresso and leather, made Molly smile.</p>
<p>“I can promise you, this isn’t another version of Moriarty.”</p>
<p>Sherlock looked at her, then nodded.  “I believe you.”</p>
<p>They both went back to their analysis, a comfortable silence in the room.  Then Molly giggled softly.</p>
<p>“John’s never going to forgive me for forgetting his name, is he?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised he chose to chat up someone instead of coming down here with you to protect you from me.”</p>
<p>She could hear the grin in his voice.  “He doesn’t know you’re here today.  Thinks it’s a day off.”</p>
<p>She snorted. “He already dislikes me.  Keep it up and he’s really going to think something’s going on.”</p>
<p>The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk, but he kept silent. A soft chime broke the silence and Molly pulled her mobile from her lab coat pocket, her own mouth curling up in a smile when she saw who it was from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[What are your plans for tomorrow afternoon?]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ignoring the almost visible wave of curiosity she could feel coming from her lab partner, Molly angled her shoulder so it was impossible to surreptitiously read over her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[I’m off.  But I think you know that already.  I haven’t made any. M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Join me for afternoon tea?  2pm. I’ll collect you.]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[That sounds nice. M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Excellent.  Dress is garden party. Will be at your flat at 1:30]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What in the hell is garden party dress?”  Molly muttered as she studied the last message.</p>
<p>“Dresses and heels, possibly ridiculous hats.  Don’t wear a ridiculous hat.”  Stretching again, Sherlock closed his experiment and turned to look at her. </p>
<p>“You have the yellow dress in your closet. Wear that with a white jumper and you’ll be fine.”  Sherlock tilted his head, eyes narrowed, studying her.</p>
<p>“Don’t deduce me.”</p>
<p>“They’re taking you someplace posh, intriguing.” Standing, he put up his cultures.  Then kissed her cheek.  “Don’t let them change you, Molly Hooper.”  He said as he pushed through the door of the lab, leaving her alone once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The car arrived exactly at 1:30 pm and with a last look at herself in the mirror, Molly picked up her purse and hurried out of the house.  The driver was already out and standing beside the open back door.  With a smile, she slipped into the dim interior of the car. </p>
<p>Anthea was already seated, looking glamorous in a softer muted coral dress with black heels. She didn’t speak until the door shut, trapping them in the cool safety. </p>
<p>“You look…lovely.” Anthea said by way of greeting. Bashful, Molly smoothed the skirt of her dress as the car pulled away from the curb. </p>
<p>“You look beautiful,” she said, blushing at Anthea’s bright grin.  “I mean…you always look beautiful but…what I mean is…”</p>
<p>“Molly,” Anthea reached out and placed a hand over hers, warmth over her own chilled fingers.  “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Relaxing, Molly sat back against the soft leather interior.  “Where are we off to?”  She looked at the woman beside her.  “A quaint little tea shop you know just outside Cardiff?”</p>
<p>Anthea smiled.  “The Savoy.”</p>
<p>“T-the Savoy? We’re going to the Savoy for tea?  I-I can’t go…I wouldn’t know how to…”</p>
<p>“I assure you, you can go,” Anthea countered. “And that you know exactly how to act.  You’ve had tea before, correct?  Afternoon tea, at some teahouse with friends?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes, but-”</p>
<p>“It’s no different.  Just fancier. I promise that you will fit in just as well as any of the other women dining there this afternoon.”  Molly’s dark eyes were wide and brimming with nerves that made Anthea want to send a hit out to anyone who’d ever hurt this woman, even if some of them were related to her employer.  “Trust me.”</p>
<p>By the time the car pulled up to the entrance of the Savoy, Molly had calmed and was looking less as if she would bolt the moment the door was open.  Still, Anthea exited first, turning and waiting for Molly to climb out.  Her eyes were wide once more but this time in wonder as if she’d never been inside the Savoy.</p>
<p>“I haven’t,” Molly confirmed when Anthea asked her. “It’s a little posher than I am and as far as I know there haven’t been any murders here.” </p>
<p>Her giggle turned into a soft snort which made the doorman raise an eyebrow but wisely say nothing.  Anthea bit her lip to keep her own giggles in.</p>
<p>Molly was unconventional but Anthea knew that, understood from the beginning with the geometric patterned blouses and cat jumpers, her perpetual ponytails and sensible shoes.  She’d overheard Sherlock talking about his pathologist, always a hint of fondness in his tone when he spoke of her morbid sense of humor or her ability to discuss even the most disgusting cases with him during a meal without blinking an eye.  Unconventional could definitely describe Molly Hooper. </p>
<p>The maître d’ greeted them as they approached and led them into the bright, airy, open room. The tables were elaborately decorated with bone china tea cups and matching china plates, silverware gleaming on fine cloth linens.  They were shown to a table for two, chairs held out for them as they sat.  Molly looked around the bright room like a child at Christmas as Anthea nodded to the tea selections. </p>
<p>“This is…just amazing.”  Molly said once they were alone.  “I would never have had a reason to come here. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“My pleasure.”  A server returned before she could say anything else.  Teapots in matching designs were set on trivets, along with a timer.</p>
<p>“I’ve been here once or twice, but usually for business meetings with foreign dignitaries who feel it’s dignified to discuss trade mergers over tea.”  She smiled as the server left once more. “I’ve always wanted to enjoy an actual tea without it having an ulterior motive.  This is a bit selfish on my part as well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for involving me in your selfish plan.”  Molly smiled warmly as her fingers slid over the soft edges of the linen napkin.</p>
<p>“It’s always good to have friends willing to participate in selfish plans.”</p>
<p>Molly looked up at her, head tilted slightly, a quirk of her lips.  “And we’re friends?”</p>
<p>Anthea looked at her warmly, her own red tinted lips curling upward.  “I would very much like to be.”</p>
<p>On the table the timer ran out, Molly reached over and picked up the teapot.  “I’ll pour.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t have to-“</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ve poured every other time you’ve had to come here.”  Leaning over, she expertly tipped the teapot, pouring the perfect cup without a drop spilled.  Leaning back, she poured her own cup before resetting the pot back on the trivet and placing the tea cozy over the pot.  “Relax for a change, enjoyed being catered to.”</p>
<p>The servers returned before Anthea could comment, carrying a three-tiered tray full of delectable treats.  Setting it in the middle of the table, he went over the items on the tray.  There was cucumber and minted cheese sandwiches, coronation chicken, smoked salmon with lemon infused crème fraiche, a selection of scones with clotted cream, lemon curd and preserves, several favored pastries including the Savoy rose and a violet one as well as the signature cake in both Victoria sponge and three chocolates.  Molly looked over the tray with wide eyes as Anthea carefully chose a few sandwiches to start. </p>
<p>“This is gorgeous.  And so much food.  I’m glad I only had toast for breakfast.” </p>
<p>“The Savoy’s tea services are legendary for their beautiful and delicious treats.” Anthea bit carefully into a smoked salmon finger sandwich, watching Molly pick out one of each of the sandwiches.  “While the atmosphere is posh and well known, they really are worth the price.”</p>
<p>“I can imagine Mycroft enjoying this service.” Molly took a bite of the coronation chicken and sighed happily.  “Oh, this is really good.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Holmes does appreciate the tea service.”  Anthea admitted with a smile.  “Especially the Victoria sponge.”</p>
<p>“He’s going to be so jealous when he finds out you went without him.”</p>
<p>“Who said I’m going to tell him?”</p>
<p>There was a comfortable silence as they finished their sandwiches and then started on the next tier, the scones.  Molly chose one that looked like it was berry, breaking it open and adding a bit of everything with the pieces.  This was why afternoon tea was a process, the amount of food and tea, sometimes there needed to be moments before the next tier was started upon.  Around them, the other patrons were doing the same, although there were several tables who chose alcohol serves in long flutes with their tea.  Molly took everything in, then turned back to the woman on the other side of the table.  The tier, while in the middle, was set off to the side, making it easier for the party to see each other and talk without having to look through the three-level tray. </p>
<p>Molly poured out a second cup for them both, then replaced the teapot. “May I ask a rathe impertinent question?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Why me?”  She added a splash of milk and stirred carefully, tapping the spoon against the china and setting it on the saucer.   Holding the cup to her lips, Anthea raised a questioning eyebrow and damn, if she didn’t perfect that from her employer. “I mean, the accident at the coffee shop was one thing, we could’ve exchanged numbers or something and gone on. Your offer to pay for my cleaning was more than kind.  But the clothes and the meetings at the coffee shop after.” </p>
<p>Molly ducked her head, her cheeks turning a dusty pink and when she raised her eyes upward, looking at Anthea with those dark brown eyes, the hopeful expression was one she’d seen on Holmes the younger so many times, it hurt her heart seeing it mirrored by this woman.</p>
<p>“I’m not actually a person people go out of their way to buy coffee for.”</p>
<p>“That’s their loss.”  Taking a fortifying drink, Anthea placed the cup down and fixed Molly with a look.  “I’m going to be direct, because some cases call for it and I believe this is one of those cases.”</p>
<p>Molly swallowed, hands clasped tightly around the napkin in her lap as she focused on the woman across from her.</p>
<p>“I like you, Molly Hooper. You’re funny, intelligent, kind, attractive. I’ve enjoyed our conversations, the not so accidental coffee shop meetings, the drives to work we share. I wanted to ask you on a date and figured an afternoon tea would be an appropriate in between.  Not dinner, not drinks.  Just…a casual luncheon with a friend that I would very much like to be more.”  She leaned back in the chair, almost the picture of casualness.  “If this doesn’t appeal, I would still like to be friends.  We have a few things in common and I think it would be to both of our benefits to at least be on a friendly basis.”</p>
<p>She leaned towards the table once more, those blue eyes laser focused on Molly.  “Life’s too short to wonder about what ifs.  If I’ve learned anything in my current position, it’s I can’t afford to not take chances. I’m hoping you feel the same.”</p>
<p>Overwhelmed, Molly tightened her grip on the napkin.  She was quiet, contemplative and Anthea took the moment to pop a small piece of scone into her mouth.  Finally, Molly looked back up with a small smile. </p>
<p>“The first time I met you,” she began slowly.  “You were so glamorous, I never thought…</p>
<p>Yes.”  She took a deep breath.  “I’d like that very much. I like you, your satiric sense of humor, I’ve always found it fascinating that you just seem to <em>know</em> everything. You’re always so put together and … It might fizzle out in a week, we might be ridiculously happy for a year.  Either way, I would very much like to see where this takes us.” She snorted softly that made Anthea grin.  “Plus, our jobs are so…unusual that missing things at the last minute won’t require a long explanation.”</p>
<p>Still grinning, Anthea took another bite of her scone.</p>
<p>It was going on three hours of sitting at the table talking. The servers brought another pot when Anthea asked for it.  Around them, tables were turned over for new patrons who had their experience and moved on long before they did.  Molly assumed it was probably because of who Anthea was.  While not the British Government, she was the nearest thing and upsetting power like that could have negative consequences.  Anthea laughed when Molly asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing so dark.  I know the manager of the Tearoom, helped him with a concern he was having.  He offered to hold the two spots for this table provided I left adequate compensation to our servers.”</p>
<p>“That seems extremely fair.” </p>
<p>The Victoria sponge and triple chocolate cakes were on their plates now and Molly nearly moaned in delight at the first bite. </p>
<p>“This is delicious.  Will I need to buy one of these as bribery for Mycroft when he finds out I’ve purloined his Personal assistant?”</p>
<p>“Depends,” Anthea asked as she sliced off a delicate piece.  “Will you be purloining me?”</p>
<p>“Eventually, I hope.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about Mr. Holmes,” Anthea said after a pause where she looked delighted. “I’ll talk to him should he have issues.  You’ll have your own issues to deal with.”</p>
<p>The thought of Sherlock finding out had Molly sighing tiredly. The man had an issue with her past dates.  Granted, most of them were jerks and listening to Sherlock or having him run them off behind her back saved her more in emotional upheaval than not, but still, for a man who was happily ensconced in a…relationship, he was more than happy to cut hers off. </p>
<p>“Honestly, after the initial grumbling, I defy him to find an issue with you.”   She took another bite, making happy noises. “I might just buy one of each, for each brother.  Placate them both with cake.”</p>
<p>“I can safely say that Mr. Holmes has never had an attempted bribe using Victoria sponge.”</p>
<p>The giggle and soft snort that followed was worth the dry quip. </p>
<p>Conversations of past jobs and past employers followed them through the final course and one last pot of tea.  When Molly excused herself to freshen up, Anthea paid the cheque and left a healthy amount for tip as well.</p>
<p>“Let me pay for the gratuity,” Molly said as she returned to the table, seeing Anthea standing. The woman waved off her offer.</p>
<p>“Already taken care of, you can pay for our next date.”</p>
<p>They walked slowly from the Tea room, towards the entrance of the hotel.  </p>
<p>“When is our next date?”</p>
<p>The early evening air was cooler but still comfortable.  The sun hadn’t completely set, but the shadows were long, and the Thames was highlighted with oranges and reds. The black car was parked in front waiting for them, the doorman standing with the back door open.</p>
<p>“We can coordinate our schedules, but I’m hoping sooner rather than later.” </p>
<p>Anthea slid in first, Molly after and the door shut with a soft click. The tinted windows combined with the shadows of the afternoon made the interior darker than usual.  The heat was on, chasing away the chill in the air. </p>
<p>As the car pulled into traffic, heading back towards Molly’s flat, Molly turned in her seat, knees together and aiming towards where Anthea sat.</p>
<p>I probably know the answer to this but how did you get my number? I didn’t give it to you, and I can’t see you asking anyone for it.”</p>
<p>Anthea smiled and tilted her head.  “You’re right, you do know the answer to that. I took the chance that you wouldn’t be too upset about it.”</p>
<p>“If I didn’t know you, I might be.  But then again, if I didn’t know you, I suspect forces would have been put into play to make sure my number disappeared from your phone. I’m glad you did because I was having a devil of a time trying to figure out how to ask you outright for your number.”</p>
<p>As last time, Anthea placed a hand over Molly’s. “I’m glad you are comfortable with it.” </p>
<p>This time, Molly flipped her hand, so their palms were clasped together.  She looked down at their now joined hands, then back to Anthea. “I’m glad you texted.”</p>
<p>Inhaling sharply, Anthea moved closer to Molly, leaning in.  Molly didn’t move, didn’t blink, watching her move closer.  Her gaze flicked to her mouth and Anthea shivered at the look.  They were so close now and Anthea paused, momentarily unsure.  Closing the distance, Molly surged forward, her lips pressed against Anthea’s and the woman relaxed, eyes closed as she pressed back.  Her hand rested on Molly’s upper arm as Molly gripped her hand tighter. </p>
<p>She pulled back opening her eyes, lips still parted.  Anthea inhaled again, licking her lips and tasting a hint of the chocolate they had for dessert.</p>
<p>“Anne,” she whispered.  “My name, it’s Anne.”</p>
<p>Molly’s lips curved.  “Hello Anne, it’s very nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>Anthea moved this time, leaning back in for another kiss that Molly enthusiastically reciprocated.  The feel of soft skin and thin frames, knees knocking together as they tried to move closer.  She felt the car slow, but her mind was busy with the kiss and taste of Molly Hooper. </p>
<p>They parted for breath again and Molly leaned back, her lips now stained red from Anthea’s lipstick.  Smirking, Anthea ran a thumb over Molly’s lips, wiping off the trace evidence. </p>
<p>“There’s a CCTV across the road aimed at your flat.  Protection,” Anthea said.  “As much as I want to get out and walk you to your door, I dare not.  Not yet.  Else I will end up in the office Monday morning.”</p>
<p>Molly snorted.  “I understand.  I’m sure there’s already going to be a conversation about the car picking me up and dropping me off.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>Grinning, Molly leaned over and pressed one last light kiss against her lips.  “Text me later, okay?”</p>
<p>“Promise.”</p>
<p>Molly opened the door to the car and climbed out.  Then she leaned back in.  “Thank you for a lovely afternoon.  I can’t wait until dinner.”</p>
<p>Then the door closed.  The car remained, Anthea watching until Molly unlocked the door and stepped into her flat.</p>
<p>“We can leave, Harrison.”</p>
<p>The car slid back out into traffic, heading to Anthea’s secure flat. </p>
<p>“She seems nice, Miss.”</p>
<p>Anthea smiled, finger lightly running over her bottom lip the memory of Molly’s kiss-stained lips bright in her mind. </p>
<p>“She is Harrison.  She’s perfectly lovely.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Missed Connesctions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After one nice afternoon date followed by a short coffee date in the morning, further dating plans fell away to the demands of the job. </p>
<p>There was a murderer on the loose, the police weren’t quite calling them a serial killer, but it was edging close to that title. Molly was in the morgue more often than not now and with the political upheaval happening in the States as well as the leftover Brexit issues, Anthea was wrapped up in the office with her boss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[00:56:  Just leaving work. Wanted to say goodnight. A]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[07:16: Sorry, back to back post mortems this evening. Just getting off work. Too late to meet as coffee shop? M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[07:16: Alas, I’m already in the office.  Early day.  Working days tomorrow? A]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[07:17: No. I’m back in at five tonight.  You working late? M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[07:17: Yes. Sorry, this dating isn’t going the way I anticipated. A]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[07:18: I am used to coming second to job, no worries. Have a good day. M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[07:18:  It’s not okay.  I’ll make it up to you.  Have to go. xx A]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[14:14: Mike sent me home with strict orders that I was not to poke a foot into the lab for 48 hours.  We can meet for coffee tomorrow morning? M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[15:01:  We are currently in Seoul at a conference until the end of the week. I’m so sorry. xx A]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[15:03: Lol!  It’s my luck. Message me when you get home.  Don’t care what time. xx M]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[11:57: I’m starting to like these conversations.  It’s almost like we’re long distance corresponding. M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[12:02: I am so sorry!  I didn’t expect the sudden trip to France so soon after returning from Seoul. A]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[12:02: I promise I’ll make it up to you.  As soon as I’m back in London. A]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[12:17: It’s fine. Honestly. I know some people usually just say it’s fine, but really, it’s fine. I’ve been working non-stop with this serial murderer still on the loose and S refuses to work with any of the other doctors, so I’ve been busy. M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[12:17:  I think he even made one cry. M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[12:17:  I’d be flattered if I weren’t so tired. M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[12:30: I could make him go away. A]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[12:35:  Ha ha!  No.  We need him for the case and to be honest, he helps clean up so it’s not all that bad. M]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[10:46: Congratulations on closing the serial murder case. A]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[11:01: Saw the news, did you?  Thanks, but that wasn’t me, that was all S. M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[11:02: Nonsense.  You did all the heavy lifting and he knows it. That’s why he mentioned you and your department at the press conference. A]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[11:02: He did WHAT? M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[11:03: I’ll send you a link. A]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[11:03: &lt;BBC report.vid&gt;]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[11:47:  That’s a…wow…M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[11:47: I just sent him a text asking why??? M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[11:47: As if I don’t have enough problems with my department. M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[11:48: You could’ve given me a heads up that you were going to out my department on the telly! M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[11:48:  Damn, sorry.  That was NOT directed at you.  You’re perfectly lovely. M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[11:49: Wrong chat window M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[12:01: I figure as much at the content of the message. A]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[12:01: Has he been properly apologetic? A]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[12:05: Enough. M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[12:06: Miss you. I get to go home and have a few days off and you’re in France. M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[12:07: Is it at least pretty? M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[12:10: Breathtaking.  Wish you were here with me. A]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[12:12: You always say the sweetest things. Mxx]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[21:23: Back to overnight shifts.  Let me know when you get in. It should be tomorrow, right? M]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[21:25: Message me when you get home. Mxx]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was almost ten and Molly was alone in the lab.  After two days off she was rested and ready to jump back into work.  Only for once, the lab was dead.  Outside of the usual random emergency testing needed, everything was finished, cleaned, and put up.  The perfect evening to sit back and relax with a book. </p>
<p>When the door to the lab swung open, Molly looked up from her book annoyed. The sound of heels against hard tile at first confused her, there was no reason hospital executives should be in here so unless it was a doctor looking for something…</p>
<p>Putting the book aside, she stood and stepped out of her office. And stopped. </p>
<p>In the middle of the empty lab, Anthea stood, looking flawless and carrying a to-go bag.</p>
<p>“We arrived an hour ago and Mr. Holmes was dropped off at his home.  I made one stop before here.”  She held up the bag.  “Have you had dinner?”</p>
<p>Molly’s face lit up as she reached the taller woman. </p>
<p>“This is the best surprise I’ve had in a year.”  Anthea placed the bag on the table and allowed Molly to wrap her in a tight hug.  She also didn’t complain when the smaller women reached up on tip toes and kissed her gently.  Relaxing into her, Anthea responded eagerly changing the kiss from a gentle welcome to desperately missed. </p>
<p>“I missed you,” she admitted, running a well-manicured nail over Molly’s kiss swollen lower lip.  “Those last days and nights in France, I began missing you desperately.  I couldn’t wait one more day.”</p>
<p>Molly licked her lips, tasting Anthea’s lipstick.  “Not at all. I’m glad you came.  Missed you too.”</p>
<p>The curve of Anthea’s lips made Molly want to kiss her again. </p>
<p>“There wasn’t much opened at this hour,” Anthea said as she released her from her grasp, but not completely. “but I found a place.  I hope you like soup.”</p>
<p>They worked together to unpack the delicious smelling soup and still warm bread as well as the selection of fruit and cheeses.  Molly pulled another chair to the tall table and moved hers close.</p>
<p>“It all looks perfect.” She grinned cheeky.  “Our first real dinner date.”</p>
<p>Anthea laughed.  “When I take you to dinner, it’s going to be nicer than takeaway in the lab.”</p>
<p>Leaning in, Molly wrapped an arm around her.  “I don’t know, this is everything I was hoping for; food and you.  Anything else is just incidental.”  Pressing a kiss to the woman’s arm, Molly let go and began cutting the bread into slices. </p>
<p>Sitting beside her, Anthea realized she was right.  It didn’t matter the gesture, the only thing that mattered was the company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>